The Fox's Moment 2: Agent Prower PART 2
by Kitsune Disciple
Summary: Hi to all TailsXRouge fans. Tails is alive and must now set about rescuing Rouge but evil, betrayal and action soon follow. NEW CHAPTER NOW UP,NOT LONG TILL THE END, PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there to all the fans of 'The Foxes Moment' stories. Thanks to the inspiration and permission from Xtreme Flame Prince Kayden, with a little of my own imagination, I have decided to continue where he left off with the 'Agent Prower' story. This story will begin where it was left off after Tails fell into the swamp and is presumed dead. For those who haven't read the previous story I advise that you do so for the simple reason that my story will make sense to you. For the purposes of this story I must point out that some as far as plot is concerned Rouge is Tails's girlfriend and NOT HIS WIFE, yet. Also apart from the accomplices of Silver who have already been named those that have not will have their own identities. So lets get this show on the road, presenting The Foxes Moment 2: Agent Prower PART 2.**

**Chapter 6: Back on Track.**

He had no idea how long it had been since the explosion and his sudden plunge into the water, but it felt like hours. Even though he felt his strength waning he knew he had to get to the bank of the swamp, failure was simply not an option for him now. Tails hauled himself up onto the land and as he crawled up the muddy bank his strength finally expired and he collapsed into a deep sleep.

"Tails… Tails… Tails wake up" Tails opened his eyes to find himself in a vast open space of land unlike anywhere he had seen or visited before in his life, bright white light lit up the and a cool breeze ruffled through his fur. But most amazing of all was the figure kneeling over him displaying the warmth and affection towards him that he instantly recognized who it was, "C… Cosmo, w… where am I".

"Sshh, be calm you are in the land of peace"

"Am I dead"

"Far from it my love but you must awaken from your unconscious and free Rouge wherever she may be". At this exact moment all the memories of previous events came flooding back like a tidal wave into Tails's head, because of this the pain that it caused him was enough that he collapsed on his knees. Cosmo, taking hold of his arm, lifted him up from the ground and held him till he could stand for himself.

"Rouge, they… they took her I must get her back no matter what it takes… I must free her even if it costs my life to do so". Cosmo took Tails's chin delicately in her right hand and turned his head to face hers. "When you awake you must rest and gather your strength and your thoughts, only then will you see clearly the path that you must take if you are to save your lover".

For a moment Tails's emotions of his past love for Cosmo came rushing to the surface but he turned away from her knowing that he had sworn to put the past behind him and move on, just as Rouge had helped him to accomplish. "I'm sorry Cosmo" Tails said firmly but with compassion, "When you died I felt my world collapse around me, I was racked by guilt and self-loathing. But then Rouge entered my life and took the pain away, she… she lit up my darkness".

Cosmo, as kind hearted and understanding as Tails had always remembered her, put a delicate had on the fox's shoulder and leaned in to spoke softly in his ear. "I am glad that you have moved on and that the pain you had felt has ceased, I am happy that you have found true love again Tails".

"You do not feel that I have betrayed you"

"Of course not Tails" Cosmo said as she swung round to face him eye to eye. "I still carry love for you within my heart, but I could not be at peace knowing that you lived with guilt and pain over my death. I hoped that soon someone would come to you and fill you with life again, and sure enough Rouge did just that. Now I must leave you Tails".

Tails was at first reluctant to have met her so soon only to quickly say goodbye, again. But he knew in his mind what he had to focus on now, "Thankyou Cosmo, it seems you have a good habit of turning up to boost my confidence in death as well as in life". As Tails held Cosmo's hand in his she began to fade into the background and become one with the light.

"Good bye Tails, your task will be hard but I've known you long enough to know that you are never one to shy away from a task once you have set your mind to it". As she began to fade into nothingness and both her and Tails's hands parted she uttered a few final words.

"Be careful all is not as it seems, there is rot in the heart and treachery most foul" and with that she disappeared into nothingness.

Tails opened his eyes to find the sun beating down on him as he lay on the muddy bank. As he lifted his head up he was suddenly overcome by a feeling of dizziness and dropped his head back down in the mud, lifting his arm up over his face to cover his eyes from the blinding sunlight he noticed the charred marks and small burn holes in his leather jacket mixed in with the mud stains.

"Shit, that's just great this was brand new and all".

Putting his jacket problems to the back of his mind Tails rolled over onto his chest and tried to stand up, only to stumble and fall to his knees. As he looked at his hands outstretched before him he noticed small burn wounds but he knew that they were only superficial and nothing to get concerned about. Again he tried to stand and this time he made it, although he did have to grab hold of a tree to steady himself.

"Take it easy man, just try it one step at a time and focus".

As Tails progressed further up the bank away from the water he knew that he had to get in contact with someone, anyone, it did not matter who. He had a mobile in his car but as he looked up towards the road the black belching smoke from his destroyed car, which lay twisted, broken, upside down and partially still on fire, began to fill him with doubt that it had survived intact.

When he had clambered onto the road surface Tails noticed that much debris from the car's interior had been scattered across the road, frantically he searched the parts of the car that he could safely reach and to his utter amazement his mobile remained intact and had fallen underneath the passenger's front seat. Grabbing the phone Tails began scrolling through the list of numbers, he knew that there was only one person that he could rely on in a crisis and a situation like this he hoped would be no exception.

Dialing the number a look of suspense and then impatience crossed Tails's face. "Come on bro pick up the damn phone". It took a few long seconds but eventually to Tails's relief the voice of the blue blur was heard.

"Sonic, um… could you give us a lift".

**This is my first FanFic story and this, as you have probably guessed already, is only the beginning. To the fans of these stories I promise you that there will be plenty of action and killing, love and betrayal. Basically all the things that a fucking good story should have. Oh! and yes there will be sex.**

**Please review and let me know what you think, and if Prince Kayden is reading this I hope you are not too disappointed with this first effort. Chapter 7 will follow on soon but I'm afraid that Uni work is a priority so you will have to wait a while. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe it didn't take as long as I thought to update, Ha! Anyhow thanks to those who have reviewed the first part, now I present chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Defiance and Loyalty**

**Silver's warehouse on the South docklands**

Fearful yet interested in what her new surroundings would be like, Rouge opened her eyes. She sat alone in an empty room on the second level of what she perceived to be a warehouse, judging by the sounds of the gulls and the smell of the ocean she instantly knew that she was near the coast. The room was what would normally be expected of a dilapidated warehouse, dark, eerie and lonely, Rouge did not panic nor show any physical signs of fear. She was made of sterner stuff than her captors had realized. Tied to the chair upon which she sat, Rouge felt no pain on her body apart from where the ropes used to tie her dug into her wrists but although uncomfortable she bore the pain. Although the atmosphere seemed cruel a few rays of sunlight shone through the broken widows rekindling Rouge's hope that this was not the end. At first there was nothing but silence and this made Rouge feel quite uneasy, but softly at first and then more clearly voices could be heard coming up the stairs towards where she sat.

"I told you Vector, the girl is needed for the purpose of insurance in case things escalate beyond our control". The voice seemed blunt and to indicate aggression towards its target.

"How can things get out of control, you took care of our inside man at the bank and Espio, Rijack and I took care of that pest who decided to play hero and chase us down on the highway".

As both the silver hedgehog and the aggressive crocodile entered the room where Rouge was held she noticed that the croc held no trust in either his boss or the others under the hedgehog's command. "And what about that bitch of a cat, Saleen. You should have capped her too Silver, in my opinion she can't be trusted and on the plus side if you did get rid of her that means more money for us two, the rest of the gang and our man inside G.U.N". At this point Silver motioned his comrade to lower his voice, for he did not want any unnecessary information to be heard by the wrong ears.

Silver calmly approached Rouge as if to make a point that he was in total control, However Rouge remained unfazed by his movements and instead dared to look him in the eye. "You must have some use for me, otherwise I would be dead by now". Rouge spoke in terms of defiance but nevertheless she remained fearful of the silver hedgehog.

"You've got guts to speak to me in such a way. I admire that, especially for someone in your _situation_". Came a low and controlling voice as the hedgehog circled her again and again, sizing up his victim as he went.

"You lot are in for a world of pain when…" she trailed off remembering how she witnessed Tails's fall into the water and suddenly her hope began to fade.

"Calm yourself my dear, we have no intention of harming you. Yet. Oh! it is a shame about your boyfriend, I do so admire a man who does not give up in the face of extreme odds. Too bad he's gone, such people of quality are so hard to find these days". His mocking of Tails's apparent death only seemed to enrage Rouge and she violently wrestled with her restraints as a way of both trying to get back at her enemy and at the same time fighting against what she felt was the truth in her heart. Tails was gone.

It was at this point that saleen walked into the room. She had changed from her previous dress style of a bank secretary and now wore a tight tank top which revealed her wonderful assets with a fur lined jacket on top, below her waist she wore a pair of thigh hugging navy jeans and black leather boots. All in all she looked quite an eye catch. "Yes I agree it is a terrible pity" she said coldly as she turned to face Rouge, "He seemed quite cute, although what he saw in a whore like you I'll never understand. And to get you knocked up too, did you drug him or something". Rouge now began to boil with rage as she uttered a fearsome growl along with giving Saleen the death stare.

It was at this point that Silver suddenly received a call, although from whom he would not divulge to the others.

"What!, oh that is unfortunate I guess I underestimated that guy, I guess that this situation must be dealt with on a more permanent basis. Your assistance is much appreciated my friend and don't tackle this yourself I will send my own comrade to deal with this nuisance". At this point he hung up and a mixture of anger quickly followed by restraint at the bad news crossed over his face. He now knew that a new predicament has surfaced but he did not intend to let Rouge know about it. "What is it boss" came the voice of an impatient and concerned crocodile, but Silver walked straight passed him much to the croc's annoyance. Saleen was still antagonizing Rouge and getting a heated sense of anger out of her, that is until Silver stepped in-between them.

"Saleen enough, I have an assignment that I want you to look into personally". Silver put his arm over her shoulder and led her to the door of the building's second floor. "Our insider at G.U.N has acquired some new information as to the situation of our highway pursuer". He then proceeded to give her the details. "I want you to personally check on him, use your _female persuasion _to find out what he knows and eliminate him. He is our last loose end that must be tied up, understood. Do not let me down". With that last remark he removed his arm from her shoulder and walked back to where Rouge was held. Saleen's face now lit up with a dark and mischievous smile "_No problem_"she thought_ "I'll have some fun with this guy, someone as cute as him should provide me with some form of excitement_". With that she raced down the rusty steps, bolted out of the warehouse's twin metal doors and was gone.

**Meanwhile back at G.U.N HQ**

"Thanks Sonic, I owe you one bro"

Sonic, quite taken aback by what he viewed as just normal behavior between brothers, just smiled and began walking steadily towards the exit. "You owe me nothing my friend, this is what brothers do. They are there to help one another when the time comes, you would do the same for me. I'll wait for you outside and give you a lift home". Tails, still weakened by his accident just nodded in agreement. As Sonic left Tails lying on a G.U.N hospital bed the unmistakable form of a black and red wolf entered the room. Agent Kayden had arrived.

"How you holding up Prower" said Kayden apparently concerned about the young kitsune's welfare but at the same time trying not to show it in front of Tails. Tails just winked and gave the A.O.K sign by way of a hand gesture. "You've sustained pretty minor injuries Prower, but unfortunately you'll heal just fine" at this point he let out a slight laugh to which Tails just smiled accordingly. "In fact I'm told that you are now to be discharged but are under orders to go home and rest up, and don't concern yourself about Rouge I have agents personally out in the field searching high and low for her. Any information that turns up as to her situation I'll contact you personally, you have my word on it". Tails, although frustrated at his inability to do anything to find her himself, accepted Kayden's offer.

Some time after Kayden had departed from the Hospital room Tails decided that now was the right time to leave, since he had been left alone he was pondering through his thoughts as to what Cosmo had told him. He grudgingly accepted her words as they raced through his mind but what had she meant by _'rot in the heart and treachery most foul_'. Whatever she had meant he would decipher it later, at the moment Sonic was waiting for him and he couldn't bare to keep his friend waiting any more.

"You took your sweet time my friend, how you holding up" came the voice of encouragement.

"Staff say I'm good to go" said Tails as he patted Sonic on the back. "I've been told to go home and rest but doing nothing and Rouge still out there, alone and probably in pain makes me sick".

"Trust me bro, Kayden told me the situation and if he says he will find her then he will. He is one of the best after all despite what that prick Olavander says".

Tails looked at Sonic in amazement, "How do you know Olavander" he asked inquisitively.

"When you've been in the security business as long as I have you tend to hear views and opinions from everywhere. I take it he was the guy who discharged you from G.U.N"

Tails turned away from Sonic and stared in to the distance as they entered Sonic's car, "Correct" he said.

**Tails's Appartment**

Exactly two hours after leaving the infirmary Tails arrived back at his apartment, he waved goodbye to Sonic as he sped off into the distance and began climbing the steps towards his apartment. Although what he would find inside he would never have expected. As he neared his doorway he noticed that the door was slightly ajar.

His second nature reflex made him each for his gun but he quickly realized that he had lost it in the car crash. "Shit, that could've really come in handy, guess I'm going to have to do this the old fashioned way". Tails approached the door calmly using his stealth training to its advantage. Quietly he opened the door and stepped inside, as he checked the kitchen there seemed to be no sign of any intruder however a sudden rustling sound emanating from the bedroom caught his attention.

Tails burst into the room with the intention of catching the intruder off guard, but instead he found a scantly dressed cat girl lying seductively on the bed. "Who are you, and what are you here for" barked Tails aggressively.

"For you gorgeous" came the reply.

At this point the cat girl raised herself from the bed and approached Tails's position. He felt himself getting aroused at the sight of this stunning female figure advancing towards him, but feeling himself quickly getting lost in his intimate thoughts he turned away from her.

"Ahh baby, don't you like what you see. She walked slowly but confidently up to Tails and caressed his furry cheek with her left hand, whilst using her right to grope his crotch.

"Back off girl" came the reply from Tails, who had now come to his senses and pushed Saleen away and onto the bed. "No matter what tricks you try and use on me I will not betray my girlfriend".

"You mean Rouge" came the cold voice followed by a vicious laugh. "Ah! yes, we hold her captive so if I were you I would play along and not make the situation worse for her if I were you.

"You bitch, if you've harmed a hair on her head I'll…"

"Don't threaten me you pathetic boy, your rashness may condemn her although now I see why Rouge took an interest in you. With such loyalty to her no wonder she stuck around long enough to become knocked up by you. I imagine you must be quite vigorous under the sheets."

Now Tails was really ticked off, if only he could try and subdue her in order to find out what she knew he might come one step closer to finding Rouge but he knew he had to act quickly otherwise he would be dead and she would take flight. Tails advanced towards her in the hope he could catch her off balance. But before he could grab her she reached into her left boot and drew a colt 9mm.

"Well if you won't play by my rules then I'll have to change them".

"_Well that could have gone better_" Tails thought to himself whilst staring down the barrel.

"Now I want to know everything you've been told about me, my comrades, the bank heist. ALL OF IT!" she screamed. In fact her ranting had put her guard down and now Tails seized his chance, using his powerful twin tails he knocked the gun out of her hand causing the bullet already in the chamber to misfire and become lodged in the bedroom wall. Thinking quickly Tails grabbed her arm and forced her to the floor.

"Now" he said in a rather cocky manner, "Let's try that one again"

Grabbing the cord from the beside light he used it as an improvised rope and bound her hands together. Now he had to call Sonic to convey the two of them to the G.U.N interrogation room. He would find out what she knew no matter what it took or how long, either way he would use her to find Rouge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 8: The Traitor Revealed

**Chapter 8: The Traitor Revealed**

**Back at Silver's warehouse hideout**

The hedgehog occasionally lifted his head from his desk on the second floor to glance at his captive, merely to check that Vector or Rijack were not giving the girl a hard time. He knew how rough those two could get especially when riled by such a defiant woman as she had proven to be. He then looked away from her and focused on his watch. It had been nearly three hours since the silver fiend had sent Saleen to tackle the problem, but he had been uneasy in his feelings and thoughts for the better part of two of those three hours. Surely it wouldn't have taken her this long to get the job done, surely she could be trusted to do it right and not be careless. Finally his patience ran out, slamming his right fist onto the table with such force that the sound echoed through the mainly empty building he walked out of the room with his mobile in hand.

Dialing the number he wanted he hoped that some good news could be obtained from his inside man at G.U.N. Patience was never his strong suit but now it seemed that due to the annoying circumstances that he now found himself in he became a man consumed by rage and suspicion. Paranoia quickly seeding itself within his mind. However he quickly shook off that thought for if any of his men became suspicious that he was no longer fit in any way to lead them then they would likely turn on him, that was something he would do anything to prevent. Finally after half a minute the insider answered his call.

"About fucking time" came the blunt statement from the hedgehog, now somewhat relieved but nevertheless retaining a degree of anger. "I want to know if Saleen has contacted you on the progress of her mission, has she killed that bastard Prower?". Rouge, who had remained motionless until that moment, twitched upon hearing her lover's name.

"I report sir that her mission was a failure, it seems Prower managed to subdue her and has brought her to G.U.N HQ for interrogation".

Silver's eyes now looked wide and almost fearful, as if he could see his plans collapsing around him. But he quickly realized that he must be resolute and must maintain confidence not only in himself but in his inside man, for this all depended on him now.

"I do not tolerate failure my friend, I should have given you the task of eliminating that fox but it seems that I overestimated Saleen's abilities. No matter, but due to this predicament I am bringing our departure timetable forward. Return to us here when you have completed your _task_". He said slyly as a long toothy grin came across his face.

"I think I understand want you want me to do sir" came a calm reply that indicated knowledge of what was expected of him.

"Correct, eliminate that useless bitch Saleen for she must not be allowed to divulge any information about us. Take your chance when a quiet opportunity arises and do not arouse any suspicion, then get the fuck out of there".

"What about Prower, he could still cause problems for us"

"Prower is no longer our number one priority, however if you see a chance take it but do not expose yourself just to eliminate him. We have his bitch and in her situation I feel that she will provide a most unique weapon to use against him".

"Understood sir, I'll report back when I'm on the move to the warehouse" and with that he hung up.

Silver looked quite relieved knowing that a man who got results was taking care of things, nevertheless Saleen has fucked up his plans and now reorganization was needed to make sure things would go smoothly from now on.

"Bad news I take, boss" came the gruff sarcastic tone of a crocodile as it emerged from the shadows into the hedgehog's line of vision. "It's that bitch Saleen, I warned you that she could not be trusted, I told you to get rid of her and now your mistakes have nearly cost us everything".

"Saleen is being dealt with as we speak Vector, have faith".

"FUCK FAITH!" came the enraged reply as the croc now maneuvered himself up to face his boss directly. "I never trusted her and your judgements as to the contrary have now landed us in this shit, face it your not fit to be our leader". His blunt words hit home and now the hedgehog was facing his worst fear, he was loosing control. But determined as ever not to let control slip from his grasp he reached into his pocket and pulled out a revolver. However he realized that Vector still served a purpose to him, and he was not one to kill out of hand. He aimed the barrel directly in-between the croc's eyes, desperate to prove that he was still capable of maintaining order.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING QUESTION ME LIZARD, I am in command here and what I say goes. UNDERSTAND!"

The croc, quite surprised at the threat of a bullet to the face, backed down.

"Now get back to your duties Vector, our timetable is being moved forward so we've got to be ready to leave once our man in G.U.N arrives. Get all the loot and equipment packed up and transport it to the helipad on the roof ready for the chopper to collect it".

As the croc disappeared back into the shadows from whence it came, Silver felt a small feeling of relief that, for the moment at least, order had been restored. All he had to do now was maintain it till they were all safely away. Putting the gun back in his pocket his ears picked up the weak sound of laughter, Rouge had clearly heard all that had occurred and was now intent on mocking him.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BITCH!" came the enraged response from the hedgehog, who then proceeded to plant a swift left punch across her face. Rouge now decided to remain quiet, feeling the slow, cool trickle of blood flow down her chin from her lip. However whereas before she felt hope slipping ever more quickly away, the newfound knowledge that Tails still lived prompted her resolve and she bore the pain with dignity.

**G.U.N Interrogation Facility**

Having been discharged from G.U.N Tails knew that he faced stiff opposition to his demand that Saleen be interrogated at their facility. The fact of the matter was that she was nothing to do with them, they merely dealt with national security matters anything else would simply be passed onto the local authorities. But Tails was in no mood to play by these pathetic rules, Rouge's life was at stake and that was all that concerned him. He was lucky that Kayden felt the same way. Kayden had been there for the fox in the past and thanks to his string-pulling, Interrogation Room A217 was theirs to use how they wished. Having been seated in the room, which comprised of merely two chairs, a table and four walls, for the past forty three minutes the prisoner had remained steadfast and simply refused to divulge any information to her captors, and now the lack of achievement was really getting to Tails.

"Come on girl help me out here, all I want to know is where she is and if you cooperate I swear that all you'll go down for is GTA. That's it". Tails could not make any promises even if he planned on keeping them, he was now a mere civilian but he would say whatever he had to in order to get what he needed from her. The only trouble was that she wasn't buying it for a moment.

"Do you seriously believe that I'm gonna tell you anything, your promises are hollow".

"I keep my promises" replied the fox, determined not to be put down by these word games.

"Good thing you didn't make the promise of keeping that little bitch safe, and in her situation too. She must think you're a total let down".

At that moment Tails lost it. He stood up so forcefully that the chair upon which he sat was pushed away from him and slammed into the wall, he then raised his fist high into the air intending to strike her. But as quickly as it appeared the anger went away, he had never hurt a girl before in his life and no matter how much he despised the one that sat in front of him she would be no exception. For as he saw it any man who struck a woman was a despicable coward and that he was definitely not. Tails proceeded to place his fist on the table and simply stare into Saleen's eyes, trying in vain to catch a glimpse of what she knew in her mind. He then stormed out of the door with the mocking sound of laughter ringing in his ears.

"I take it she's not cooperating". Tails lifted his head up to see the friendly from of a wolf leaning against the wall in front of him.

"She's a tough nut to crack" admitted the fox, "And it's beginning to piss me off". As he walked over to where Kayden stood he smacked his fist against the wall. "And time's running out for Rouge".

A thought immediately came to Tails's mind, "Could you get her to talk Kayden, your powerful enough to make anyone quiver in their boots".

Kayden was flattered at the comment but his words dealt a blow to Tails, "Afraid I'm no good with the ladies my friend, sorry. But wait, Sonic is still around here somewhere maybe he could try his luck".

Tails stared at kayden in admiration, why had he not thought of that idea in the first place. "Of Course, Sonic could charm the birds out of the trees with his masculine charm. Ha! No wonder he's married to a hottie like Sally, but where has he got to anyway?".

"He's outside by his car waiting for news" came the reply.

"Kayden, could you go and get him? No one will ask questions if you go, and I'll keep an eye on this one".

Kayden turned his head away and thought quickly about his next move before returning to face Tails with a reply. "Uh I think… its better if you go and fetch him in and don't worry if anyone asks questions just tell them you're under my orders. I'll look after this one, don't worry cause as you say I'm good at making people think twice before trying anything foolish".

Tails was surprised at Kayden's reluctance but he simply brushed it aside, but as he walked on down the hall way towards the exit to the car park he heard Kayden shout to him.

"Good luck my friend".

Tails just winked in response, _"That was strange, what the hell prompted him to say that_". In fact that was just another example of Kayden's weird behavior that day, Tails remembered how fidgety Kayden seemed when he laid eyes of Saleen as she was brought in for interrogation. Almost as if he had been expecting her the whole time, however now was not the time to think about such trivial things he had to get Sonic to work his magic and come up with some answers.

Sure enough Sonic was right where Kayden said he was, Sonic lay across both front seats of his car with his arms folded behind his head and his legs jutting out over the passenger's door.

"Hey Sonic, um… I need your _expertise_".

Sonic looked up to see his little brother standing over him, "What's the problem bro, wait… don't tell me it's that girl isn't it what's the problem cat got her tongue?". Sonic at first chuckled to himself but he was quickly brought to his senses by the realization that if she wouldn't talk the situation would go from bad to worse. As Tails to a few steps back from the car Sonic lifted his legs fiercely into the air and did a backwards flip over the passenger's side door, as he landed on his feet with almost perfect precision he gave his friend the thumbs up.

"Ok bro, I guarantee nothing but I'll do what I can", Tails just smiled back at him and the two walked side by side into the building and once again Tails knew that his faith had not been misplaced. Not in Sonic at least.

As the two of them placed their first steps into the building all hell broke loose, suddenly alarms buzzed and red security lights whirled and flashed on the walls. A monotone voice came over the loudspeaker, "All security personnel report to Interrogation Room A217… repeat, all security personnel report to Interrogation Room A217". Sonic and Tails just looked at one another, first in confusion, but then in concern at what they thought had happened.

"That's where Saleen is being held Sonic, she must have wriggled out of her restraints and got the jump on him or something".

As the two of them pushed and shoved their way passed panicking and arrogant staff towards room A217 it quickly became apparent that all was not as it seemed. When the two of them burst into the room they found Saleen slumped back in her chair, with her head pointing towards the ceiling exposing a lethal slash to the neck and blood drooling onto the floor. Tails just shoved his way past the crowd that was now gathering outside the room and began walking towards the far exit on the opposite side of the building, Sonic quickly following after him.

"Kayden did this, he must have, there is no other explanation for it" Tails muttered to himself not realizing that Sonic was walking right behind him.

"Why!... why would Kayden do this he has no rea…".

"He must have planned this all along Sonic, he seemed agitated when he first laid eyes upon her, almost as if he was waiting for something. Now I know what, that's why he sent me to get you instead of going himself he was waiting to seize his moment. He must have killed her to stop her divulging any information that would help me".

"Well, if what you say is true, then lets catch the bastard before he gets away".

As the two of them raced towards the nearest exit, around one of the buildings endless corners they came across the body of one of the security staff. "Shit!", came the shout of an angry and betrayed fox. "The poor guy must have tried to stop him, he was just doing his job. And this is what he gets". Tails, now seething with fury, grabbed the guard's pistol from its holster and motioned Sonic to follow him through the back exit that led into the second car park. Immediately upon entering the area shots rang out and both of them dived behind two parked cars.

"I didn't know that guy was armed, but hey, it adds to the excitement", Sonic was now feeling the rush of adrenaline pump through his body. "Hell, if I'd known that this is what you did for a living I would have signed up for this when you did". Sonic just burst into laughter and seemed lost in the excitement of the moment for he did not fully realize how close the bullets, now peppering the car he was hiding behind, were getting to him.

"For fucks sake Sonic, keep her head down and try and focus will you" came the sharp and direct reply from a fox who now realized the significance of the lethal situation they were in. Even if his companion did not.

The bullets now focused on Tails's position and shattered glass from the car widows showered all over him, leaving a few cuts on his arms and head. He then proceeded to fire his own pistol over the bonnet of the car, but since he dare not risk exposing his head in order to spot where Kayden was firing from his shots went far from their intended target. Tails now shouted over to Sonic, he knew his friend could do nothing to assist him where he was but if the two of them could somehow surround him they would have the upper hand.

"Sonic, go get your car and bring it round to the exit of this car park. If you do that we'll have him surrounded".

The hedgehog smiled and nodded in response to the order. "Good thinking, just keep him occupied till I get back". And just like that he was gone. Now it was just Tails and Kayden holding each other in check and neither was prepared to offer the other an opening. Tails knew that time was not on his side he had to keep his enemy distracted long enough for Sonic to get into position, but since it was now just the two of them then surely shouting a few questions over to him wouldn't do any harm.

"Kayden you bastard, why are you doing this".

"I'm afraid times and people change Prower. I have _personal _reasons for doing what I have done".

"Talk fucking sense traitor".

"HE HAD ME OVER A FUCKING BARREL ALRIGHT!. At first it was little things like security codes and the like, but then Silver… Shit, almost let it slip, I mean my boss got greedy. He planned the bank heist and he demanded that I set it up. At first I refused, I said that I would not go along with him this time no matter what he threatened to do. He then showed me what he planned to take and I must say Tails you've never seen such brilliant diamonds in your life, they're worth millions to him but for what purposes I have no idea, i was then told that my personal matter would handled with brute force. So I accepted. I placed one of my own guys, who fancied a bit of the reward for getting inside the bank to help with the heist. I know you despise me right at this moment Tails but understand this, no one was meant to get hurt I swear. I told him no killing, no matter what happened no one was to die. I guess you can no longer rely on anyone to keep their word these days hey my friend".

"You would know all about betrayal of trust, wouldn't you". Came the reply from an increasingly agitated fox.

"You're a good man Prower, I've always held deep respect for you. But as I said before i have a _personal_ reason for taking the actions that i have, I'm just truly sorry that Rouge got caught up in all this".

"Trust me Kayden, you will regret this".

"Ah the same old Tails, always making such brash comments, never playing by the rules and always diving in head first into action. But you will learn my friend that taking unwise actions will always result in dire consequences. Do you want that bitch of yours to be one of them".

"Cut the shit and lets finish this, you and me".

"Love to boy, but I'm runnin late so we'll have to pick this up later".

Kayden heard the sound of a car pulling up towards the car park exit, and seeing the familiar blue hedgehog behind the wheel he instantly knew he was trapped. "_Fuck, I've gotta get away from here quickstyle_", quickly weighing up his options in his head he knew that he had to put that car out of action, if not, they would track him down easily with it. Putting a few well aimed shots into the front tyres he saw his chance and went for it, quickly sliding over Sonic's car bonnet he ran down a nearby alley and vanished from sight.

Tails tried to run after him, but just collapsed onto his knees when he realized that his prey had escaped his grasp. "_damn it, so fucking close_" he screamed in his mind as he smacked his fists on the tarmac road. It was once he had calmed down in his mind that he heard the muffled moans of pain coming from Sonic's direction. When Tails rushed to his brother's side he noticed Sonic clutching his right leg in pain, one of Kayden's shots had gone through the driver's door and embedded itself in Sonic's leg. Luckily the door had absorbed most of the impact and so the wound was not lethal, but it would stop Sonic from running for a while.

"Come on bro, put your arm over my shoulder and lets get that wound checked out".

"It's… not… that bad, it just stings like hell" uttered Sonic, desperately trying to force a cheerful smile.

"Don't fret, you'll be back to running miles in seconds in no time". Came the fox's reply as he slowly walked Sonic back into the building, but his determined look could not hide the fact that he was now painfully unraveling Cosmo's riddle in his mind. "_Could this have been what she meant_ _all along?_" but it didn't make sense Kayden would never betray those closest to him, unless he had no other choice but to do just that.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**I originally planned to have them capture Kayden, but I plan on bringing Knuckles onto the scene so for that reason I let him escape. Sorry its taking so long but Uni work is a bitch. Anyway keep reading and reviewing, its all greatly appreciated, and I'll update ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4

Really sorry that this has taken so long to post up, but better late that never

**Really really sorry that this has taken so long to post up, but better late than never. Anyhow enough of this, lets get cracking!**

**Chapter 9: Terrible Memories **

**G.U.N Infirmary**

Sonic had lain on the hospital bed for ages and the tensions within him were becoming apparent for all to see, the fact of the matter was that he was simply not used to remaining stationary for long periods of time in a single position. Since his leg had been operated on and the bullet had been removed his leg had been placed in a cast ever since. Doctors, nurses an even his little brother had been forced to restrain him on many occasions simply because he refused to accept that it was more serious than a simple flesh wound and had tried to prove that he could take any punishment, in fact every time he tried to walk let alone run he would grit his teeth in pain and drop on one knee. Once again his arrogant pride that Tails had grown to accept over the years reared its ugly head.

"Sonic listen to me you aint going anywhere in your condition, I know you are not one to remain still for very long but if you don't you will simply make the wound worse". Tails had been by his friend's side all this time, he knew that there was no risk of the wound becoming lethal but it wasn't fear that made him stick around. It was simply that brothers stick together when the going gets tough.

"Sorry bro, its just… well… you know me, I cant stay still for too long. Even if I lost both of my legs I would still try to run". His comment was quickly followed by a slight chuckle and a smile, although he quickly felt the atmosphere turn darker by the thought that he had allowed Kayden to escape.

"Sorry Tails, if it weren't for me you or I would have caught him".

"Don't blame yourself Sonic, you did your best in the situation you found yourself in. You always have done and I'm certainly not going to hold you responsible for getting shot, that blame lies with Kayden".

Sonic put a reassuring hand on Tails's shoulder as he could see his brother clench his fists and his body slowly shudder with the feeling of hate and betrayal simmer beneath the surface. Tails, although he would try not to show it in front of Sonic for fear of it being misread as a weakness, blamed himself for not unraveling Cosmo's riddle sooner. He turned away from his brother and sat down in a stainless steel chair next to the bed, glancing around the place he noticed that everywhere was incredibly clean and well maintained. With all the finance that was put into the place Tails could not deny that even though many of the G.U.N agents, and his former co-workers, were complete assholes they did get taken care of when seriously injured. He had pondered in his mind whether the agency would allow a civilian to be treated within their facility, but because of the events that had taken place over the past few hours aswell as the fact that many within G.U.N still held deep respect and admiration for Tails despite the fact he was no longer one of them they allowed an exception, in the form of Sonic, to be made. As he remained seated gazing out of the window into the distance he began to recall a time when he himself had been badly mauled in a showdown he had got himself into, one that involved him and a murderous gangster. One could say he almost had his ass handed to him on a plate.

_Their comes a time in everyone's life when you must stand against evil no matter the personal cost, today the spotlight was on Tails._

_Four months after Rouge had announced that he was to become a father Tails had been forced to reconsider his options when working at G.U.N, he had risen through the ranks at an impressive pace but being the character he was he felt aware that as his rank increased then so would the dangers that came with the territory._

Tails forced a smile onto his saddened face as he recalled the moments when he was awarded with the rank of 'Task Force Agent' for it had been the second happiest moment of his life, the first obviously being aware of the fact that Rouge was pregnant with his child. It was at this moment that the happiness began to fade along with the sunshine as the dark clouds covered its shine behind their uncaring blockade, this seemed to trigger the memory of that dark day in Tails's life. A mission that nearly cost him his life

_At approximately 10:42pm one weekday evening a call was taken at Tails's home residence._

"_Agent Prower?" asked the cold and monotone voice from the other end of the receiver, there was no need for Tails to ask the identity of the caller for he could instantly recognize the gruff voice of his superior._

"_Sergeant, what do you want with me at this time of night?", Tails would have loved to have told him where to get off but he had to force some measure of respect to his superior upon himself. But despite this he was not prepared to make pleasantries with the asshole that had woken him from his warm embrace with the love of his life._

"_We have had reports that the 'Ironmonger' has been located near the abandoned army barracks near to Fort Katarn" came the unsympathetic reply._

_Tails flinched an eyebrow, he recognized that nickname. The name 'Ironmonger' was given to the leader of the Nightstalker Gang, Horus Rickit, who was viewed by his supporters and feared by his victims as having no soul and a lust for killing, no matter the age or sex._

_Tails began to stare into a void of his own making as he began to remember vividly how he had been witness to the aftermath of the atrocities Rickit had meted out to a quiet suburban family for apparently no reason other than for kicks. Blood smeared the walls of the family home along with various limbs and entrails of adult and child alike. The father had been mutilated by several blade cuts to the lower torso, affectively gutting him, the same had also been done to the mother. It was later discovered in the pathologists report that she had been six months pregnant at the time of her death, however the unborn fetus was never recovered. Tails had seen grizzly murders committed before but this took things to an unprecedented level of savagery. However if what had been done to the adults made him queasy, what had been committed against the children upstairs made him vomit in sheer disgust. _

_Upon entering the children's bedroom Tails almost cried when he first gazed upon the sight that greeted him, almost forcing his mind and indeed his stomach to accept the results of Ricket's handiwork he gazed upon the two young children no more than four or five years old crucified to their own little beds with small stakes ripped from the wooden bed posts. One stake had been rammed through each limb with such force applied to it that the young bones had shattered allowing them to bleed to death from the wounds, it was later learned that it took both children nearly two hours to die from the injuries inflicted upon them. Tails's emotions now began to strangle him and he slumped against the bedroom door putting his head in his hands._

_Instantly awakening from this daymare Tails gripped the phone with such force that the plastic covering started to buckle under the strain, "I'm there" was his only reply. Releasing his grip upon the phone he took one last glimpse at Rouge asleep in bed, she lay with such utter tranquility that it would have been a crime to awaken her. Tails silently walked over towards her side of the bed and placed a light kiss upon her forehead, to this a slight movement was noticed but she just twisted her head to the right hand side of the pillow and remained asleep. Just as well, he thought to himself, that this nightmare he was about to embark upon she would not know about, Tails gave one last look at Rouge before grabbing his jacket and silently leaving the flat._

_(3 hours later)_

_The car slowed to a silent halt a few dozen meters from the barracks and in the distance Tails could make out the recognizable form of Rickit barking his orders to his men, it was now only a few hours before dawn would break and Tails knew that without the cover of darkness his chances of taking Rickit down would be slim at best. Exiting the car he moved towards the rockery outside the barbed fences of the barracks and bided his time for the right moment to strike._

"_Get that damn machinery outta here, dawns coming and I wanna get moving" came the gruff orders from the beast. Horus Ricket was a monster of a tiger, bigger and stronger than any of his kind he loomed over the rest of his men with such intimidation that they appeared only to obey him out of fear rather than loyalty. He donned a silver necklace with something dangling from it's centre, what it was Tails could not make out from his position at that time, a black leather trechcoat and a pair of fingerless gloves with what appeared to be sharp metal stakes protruding from each knuckle. A very intimidating sight to behold._

"_ye…ye…yes ssss …sir" came the nervous replies._

_Only ten minutes into his wait heavy goods vehicles rumbled out of the barracks front gates leaving only Horus and two bodyguards remaining within. The time was now right for the attack._

_Once the last truck had vanished into the bleak distance Tails left over the barriers and onto the site confronting Ricket and his men just as they themselves were about to leave._

"_PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS IN THE AIR, ALL OF YOU!" came a barked warning to which Rickit seemed caught off guard._

"_Horus Ricket, you and your men step away from the vehicle and get on the ground with your hands behind your head"._

"_I've got no time for this now, boy" came a reply from Ricket who just shrugged off Tails's orders, turning to his men he motioned them to take the pest down._

_As the bodyguards moved towards Tails's position two shots rang out dropping the assailants to the ground, dead. Rickit now became very much frustrated and was about to just clamber into his vehicle to leave when another shot hit the patch of dirt an inch from his right foot._

"_That was a warning asshole, the next one kills now get on the fucking ground"._

"_You really don't know what you're up against boy, just leave whilst your legs are still attached"._

_Tails remained unfazed by the threats and stood his ground, he was not about to show fear to this monster, instead he showed true anger as the thoughts of the dead children flooded into his mind. Pulling the trigger a shot lodged itself within Richet's left arm, to which Horus's response was to charge head long at Tails and landing a powerful right hook to the chest that sent the kitsune flying a few feet away from him and landing painfully on his back. Ricket then charged again at what he presumed was a weakened fox, Tails thought fast and waited until the last moment and rolled out of the way tripping the tiger when he ran past him. Horus landed with his head in the dirt, the look of total rage now etched across his facial features. The shit had now officially hit the fan._

_Horus lifted his bulk from the ground revealing a bruised face with blood dripping from the nose, once again he ran at Tails grabbing the kitsune by the throat with his right hand and clenching Tails's right arm in order to stop him using his weapon against him, the wound to Rickets left arm not hindering him in any way. Ricket then threw Tails to the ground with such force that he could feel the wetness of blood run down passed his ears and almost blacking out from the impact, unfortunately his gun had slipped from his grasp and was lost in the darkness. Now seizing his chance to end the conflict the tiger clasped Tails's throat in his hands and squeezed, the sharp claws digging into his neck and cutting into the skin whilst looking into the kit's blue eyes with his own menacing brown ones. It was at this point that the object dangling from the necklace came into full view, a small baby's skull not more than six months old rocked back and forth from the necklace._

"_AH! I see you notice my trophy" mocked Ricket with apparent glee, "I took it from it's pregnant mother, made one hell of a mess but I finally got it out. Life can be quite rewarding at times"._

_Tails's eyes widened with shock and then hate as he recalled the Suburban family who had been mutilated by this monster. More importantly he remembered that the fetus belonging to the mother had not been located, until now that is._

"_You… Monster" gasped the fox as he felt the grip tighten around his throat._

"_Why… the children …Arh"._

"_For sport why else, oh you should have seen me do it, the fear the screams of the dying it was very invigorating"._

_This was the last straw, the line had now been officially crossed and Tails using what strength remained within him kicked the beast in the chest sending him landing on his back. Not pausing for an opening Tails left onto the chest of his enemy and pulled a knife from his belt, jamming it into Ricket's neck and twisting it to cause maximum damage. Ricket tried to scream in agony but no sound protruded from his mouth, he grabbed his throat with his hands in desperation to save his own worthless hide whilst wriggling uncontrollably in the dirt. After a few minutes he lay motionless. Tails put his hand on the back of his head and then brought it round into his line of vision seeing his palm soaked with blood, catching his breath he stood over the corpse of his nemesis._

"_That…was me…officially kicking your ass…you son of a bitch"._

_Tails now stepped over the body and proceeded to stumble out of the main gates as the sun began to rise over the horizon, illuminating the surrounding area and driving the shadows away. The next thing Tails remembered was awakening inside the G.U.N infirmary whilst doctors moved about his room and the familiar figure of Rouge sat asleep in a chair with her head on Tails's bed._

"Yo, bro wake up man".

Tails snapped out of his dream to see Sonic standing over him.

"Sorry Sonic" came the reply as Tails rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey, it aint no problem bro, besides the doctors say I'm good to go. Although they did say I can't run for a while, damn killjoys".

"Good thing too, otherwise you'd go get yourself into all kinds of problems and I'd have to bail you out". Sonic cocked an eyebrow to this comment.

"Oh! is that s…".

Sonic was cut off in mid sentence by a G.U.N agent walking into the room. A young parrot wearing the official agency uniform handed Tails a letter from his right pocket. "It seems we have recovered the mobile that Kayden used to make contact with the enemy, we have tracked the signal back to a warehouse on the South Docklands and the details are contained within that letter agent Prower".

Tails looked at the agent in confusion, no-one had called him 'Agent Prower' since he had been officially discharged. "Sorry friend, you must have the wrong guy, I'm just a civilian I'm no longer involved with the agency". This reply was met with Tails being handed another letter.

"Effective immediately you are hereby re-instated as a 'Task Force Agent' in the service of G.U.N, approved personally by Commander Olavander himself. Your task is to capture Kayden by any means necessary and to put a halt to the plans of those whom he is involved with". Quickly saluting the stunned fox the parrot exited through the door, leaving the two individuals in total silence.

Sonic grabbed the letter from Tails's grasp and looked over it with suspicion, "Looks genuine little bro, well I guess that asshole figures you are worth having back onboard".

"Looks that way, I would've loved to have seen the _painful_ expression on his face as he was writing it".

"Same here bro".

Tails then checked over the letter detailing the location of the warehouse, now hope had been kindled within his heart now he knew for certain that this is where Rouge was being held.

"Sonic, know anything about this place?".

"Like what?".

"Like the structure's layout, the designs, the entrances and exits etc. you know that kind of shit".

"Possibly, I did do some security work down in that area some time ago and I don't think much has changed since then. However the place is like a disguised fortress, by that I mean a small army could hide within that complex without being noticed and plus there are many locations for ambushes and the like".

"I guess that means that I'll have to go in alone and take care of this, if I bring backup we'll be spotted and that could get Rouge killed". Tails then slammed his fist against the wall. "And I swear that I will not let that happen".

"Whoa Whoa little bro, what's all this 'going it alone' bullshit. I'm not letting you do this alone". Tails turned to face Sonic and put a hand upon his shoulder.

"I can't let you do that Sonic, not in your condition, I'm sorry but I will not put your life in jeopardy. Not for my sake, and besides I couldn't bare to tell Sally and the kids if you were killed for that would destroy them and me". Sonic just hugged his brother and looked into his eyes that started to fill with tears, the hedgehog had always known how protective Tails was for his safety but even so he would not take no for an answer.

"Listen Tails, you've always had my back when I needed it. Now's the time to let me do the same for you and just because I can't run doesn't mean I can't hold a gun, know what I mean".

Tails knew in his mind that Sonic spoke the truth, he tended to do that from time to time. Gladly he accepted his brother's support in the coming fight, in truth he knew that all assistance would be required. "Well then I guess we better get moving, time is not on our side and we must make our move before they escape. No doubt Kayden will have told them to expect us, or some form of attack against them at least".

"I'm not so sure about Kayden, Sonic. When I was alone in the parking lot with him he told me that his boss 'had him over a barrel', now at first I had no idea what he meant but I'm certain that Kayden would not have acted as he did unless he was being made to".

"You suggesting that someone got to him?".

"Exactly, Kayden's always been secretive about his family that could've been their way into G.U.N"

"How so?".

"Well think about it, putting their own man on the inside would arouse suspicion. However if they took control of someone who _we_ all knew about and were familiar with then no-one would be any the wiser".

"Well if that's the case then it looks like this is gonna be a double rescue mission then".

The two of them were about to head on out until Sonic had a brainwave come over him.

"Listen Tails, the two of us aint gonna be enough to take these guys down, we'll need some heavy support. Someone who knows a lot about armed assaults and has the equipment to achieve them".

"Let me guess, you mean…"

"Ah, correct as usual little bro. just give me a sec and I'll give him a call, you know how he is about us dropping in unannounced".

Sonic then disappeared out of the room, Tails had not seen Knuckles in quite a while and this would prove a perfect opportunity to build on their friendship. Nothing dusts off the cobwebs like a little action now and again. But what did Sonic mean by Knuckles having the _equipment_ to achieve armed assaults.

………………………………………………………………………

**Once again really sorry that this has taken so long, anyhow Knuckles fans are I for a bit of a treat cause next chapter will contain LEMON scene. Tails fans will have to wait, I mean I can't have Tails shag every girl he meets left, right and centre because that would be a betrayal of the loyal and loving character that we all adore. You know I'm right.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ladies and gents it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you my first LEMON scene in a FanFic

**Ladies and gents it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you my first LEMON scene in a FanFic. Also the names of the military and law enforcement equipment used by the characters are all real, I don't fake things like that. To prove it and to see them in action visit ImpactGuns. com and watch their little video (the only advice I'll give you is to cover your ears, cause these things get quite loud once they start pissing metal). Right, on with the story. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10: The Fight is Joined**

**Knuckles's Home at the Mystic Ruins**

The water in the shower flowed down the back of the back of the female echidna, feeling a wave of soft and vibrant warmth rise up her body she became so distracted that the presence of another person in the bathroom was unknown to her. Again and again the water ran through her hair, along her arms and down between her legs, it felt so warm that the feelings of ecstasy bubbled beneath her skin. She put her hand between her legs and rubbed her pussy so soothingly that she became lost in daydreams of her own creation. As the lust built up inside and her moaning became ever louder she failed to realize a shadow motioning itself slowly towards her, before she knew it a pair of muscular hands wrapped themselves around her but she did not struggle. She knew who it was alright. The naked figure of her husband moved behind her and she could feel the softness of his fur rub against her own as the warm water flowed over the two of them.

"Well, I was wondering how long it would take you. You're never usually this slow to take advantage of the opportunity", came a warmhearted comment for she knew that this would only make her man more sexually aggressive. She loved that.

"Your moaning is sweet music to my ears, gorgeous. Besides…", he spoke whilst planting many kisses upon her shoulder and neck, "…I live to make you happy".

Before she could respond Knuckles swung her around so she faced him directly, his physical presence was so immense that she knew that if he were to have his way with her then she could not possibly resist. Besides, she had no intention of resisting. The two of them leaned in and their lips met in an impassioned embrace all the while Knuckles's hands slowly moving down her smooth back and grabbing her ass. A heartwarming, and yet mischievous, smile ran across his face and she too smiled back, however she removed his hands and placed them over her breasts.

"You aint gonna go near my ass again for a while, honey".

Knuckles just let out a slight laugh, quickly followed up by giving his wife a puppy dog stare. This was in the vain hope that she would yield to his desire, but she was not in the mood to let him have his way with _that_ part of her luscious body.

"Oh, come on babe pleeeeaaaaaassssseeee" came the reply whilst giving her the puppy dog stare.

"No way, not this time. The last time you gave me anal I had trouble sitting for the next two days".

"Fair enough, as long as you give me something in return", came the sly remark that indicated he knew exactly what she could do to please him.

"And what pray tell could that be?", came the question in reply, but she knew perfectly well what the answer would be.

Knuckles did not even have to utter response. Julie-Sue skillfully lowered herself down onto her knees till her head was directly facing his crotch. At first she just lapped at his balls with her tongue but then she proceeded to force his entire cock into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down whilst delicately running her tongue up and down his hard member. Knuckles closed his eyes and instantly let out a slight howl of joy at the great pleasure he was experiencing. After a little while the lustful heat that was being emitted between the two of them became too much for Knuckles to contain, Julie was about to finish her little 'warm up' move on him when, before she could react, her husband proceeded to pick her up in his muscled arms off the floor of the shower and out into the bedroom.

The bedroom itself was not that warm but the two of them were so completely in heat that the energy that oozed from them seemed to be enough to warm up the entire house. Knuckles threw his wife down onto the soft bed and was instantly on top of her, the drops of water from the shower made both of their bodies like silk to the touch and seemed to aid in the shared excitement. Julie-Su wrapped her legs round Knuckles's waist as he proceeded to thrust his cock deep inside of her, as Knuckles looked down upon her he could she how flustered she was getting not to mention how stunning she was, especially when wet. Her fur stood on end and her hair was all tatty and out of shape, but this made no difference. To Knuckles, she was always a stunner. Again and again he thrusted his cock deep inside of her causing her to moan with excitement.

"Come on baby, fuck me harder, FUCK ME!".

Knuckles obeyed his wife's orders without question, again and again he thrusted his cock deep inside her. The rush was building up and both were just about to come to the moment of climax when…

"Sorry we're early knuckles, you weren't in the living room so we guessed you were in…", came a familiar voice as Sonic, quickly followed by Tails, entered the room without knocking.

"OH SHIT!, sorry buddy" uttered Sonic, quickly realizing his mistake he proceeded to put a hand in front of his face and quickly retreated out of the room all the while Tails, following right behind, couldn't stop laughing at the situation.

"You two, get the fuck out of here", came the sharp and direct response from a now quite pissed echidna who was still 'attached' to his wife. As Knuckles got off the bed he walked over to where he had hung his clothes over a chair near the window, the look not some much of anger but frustration mixed with embarrassment etched across his face. As he turned to face his wife, who had been so shocked by her ordeal, that she had dived under the bedcovers in order to avoid any more embarrassment, angry thoughts entered his mind. "_They better have a bloody good explanation for this_" he thought to himself.

Sonic and Tails sat down on the couch in the living room and just looked at one another before bursting into laughter simultaneously.

"God, do you think he's gonna be pissed?".

"Well I would be, lil bro. No one bursts in on me whilst I'm having my 'private moment' with Sally and still expects to be walking afterwards".

Tails just nodded and the two of them proceeded to begin laughing again. That is until a familiar figure entered the room causing an eruption of silence.

"Very fucking funny, you assholes. If you wanna remain on my good side then I advise knocking before you enter someone's bedroom, capishe".

Both Sonic and Tails just directed a nod towards Knuckles, all the while Sonic was sniggering under his breath. Once the echidna had seated himself Tails instantly got to discussing why they had come to him in the first place.

"We need you help my friend, Sonic tells me that you know a lot about armed assaults and that you have the _equipment_ to achieve them successfully. Am I right?".

Knuckles just smiled for he knew perfectly well what Tails was getting at.

"I do and I have my friend but tell me what's going on with you and Rouge these days, I mean I haven't seen you since Julie's and my wedding and then I get a call from Sonic saying you need my help. What's going on mate?".

Tails then told Knuckles all that had occurred, about the kidnapping at the fuel station, the highway speed chase, the intruder at his flat who tried to kill him and finally about Kayden's betrayal. At first Knuckles didn't utter a word, he just sat there going over the thoughts racing through his mind until finally he spoke.

"Christ mate, you have had it rough. I'll be glad to help in any way I can, what do you require?".

"We need guns and ammo as well as some tactical gear like night vision goggles and bullet proof armour". As Tails spoke he heard Sonic give a cough that hinted that he too was not about to be left without some fire power.

"Oh and Sonic is coming with me on this little quest, so he'll need some weapons as well".

"Why cant you just ask your colleagues at G.U.N to help you out?", came the response from Knuckles to which Tails proceeded to tell him about his discharge and then how he had been 'rehired' and given new orders.

"Those bastards, they put you through all that shit then they turn around and re-hire you without so much as an apology".

"Tell me about it, but this is not the time for small talk Rouge's life is on the line here".

"Yes, of course, sorry mate it's just that it pisses me off that organizations like G.U.N hire you, tell you to do a job, then fuck you over when you try to do it successfully and then pull a stunt like that without even accepting their own mistakes. Now then I think I have just what you'll need if you are gonna walk away from this alive, so come with me".

Knuckles led his friends out of the house and towards an area of the Mystic Ruins that had been covered in broken rocks and grass for what could have been centuries. Sonic and Tails at first could not understand why their friend had led them to such a run down area of the floating isle, but soon all became clear. Approaching what a first seemed like a barren rock, Knuckles pushed a smaller stone into a perfectly sized slot causing the ground to rumble and a section of the grassy plain to open up revealing a staircase leading down into the bowls of the island. Sonic and Tails just looked at one another in utter bewilderment, to think that Knuckles had apparently constructed something of this magnitude without telling them seemed amazing.

Knuckles motioned them to follow him, which they duly obliged. On and on they went deeper into the floating isle until they came across a strong steel door with a keypad embedded in the wall, Knuckles typed in the correct code and the door moved up into the overhanging rock. The echidna then proceeded to throw a switch on the right hand side of the door as they entered thus illuminating a section of the room with light. Once inside the fox and hedgehog's jaws dropped at the sight they bore witness to. The room which they had entered was approximately the size of a football pitch with neon lights protruding from the roof illuminating the weapons that were shelved on the walls, Knuckles it seemed had quite the collection of standard war material. As the two strangers took a look around, on the left hand side of the room they noticed tall shelving cases containing an assortment of pistols, shotguns and knives, on the right hand side lay shelving cases containing rifles, grenades, mines and anti-armour weapons.

"Fuck me" came the shocked response from the hedgehog, "Are you going to war with someone that we don't know about?".

Knuckles turned his head over his left shoulder to make his reply, "I thought I would show you all I have to offer, if you wanna get the job done right then you need to prepare".

"Apart from you does anyone else know of this places existence?". Said Tails who wasn't directly talking to Knuckles, he was busy scanning the place with his eyes and admiring the 'collection'.

"Julie is the only other person that knows about this place, and the people I get this stuff from know better than to ask any questions" came the reply followed by and wink.

"Fair enough, now then what are we gonna pick".

"Well Sonic, you are not having that mini gun and I aint letting near those mines okay", came Knuckles sharp reply as he pointed out the heavy duty mini gun sitting on its own stand on the right hand side of the room.

"Aww come on buddy, cant a guy have a little fun now and again".

Tails was not in the mood for Sonic playing the action junkie, to him this was a matter of life and death and he needed to remind Sonic of that. "Listen bro, we just need to go in there get Rouge and Kayden and then get the hell out of Dodge got it".

"Jeez little bro, lighten up. Besides you need to stop thinking law enforcement and think Playstation, blow shit up".

"Cool it Sonic, besides I think I have something that might interest you so follow me".

Knuckles led the blue hedgehog over to the right hand side of the room where the machine guns were stored. Once they had arrived Sonic took a look at the mini gun on its stand and then glanced back at Knuckles. "No Sonic, I agree with Tails so you're not having it understood". Sonic just nodded in a pissed off kind of manner. Knuckles typed in the security code next to one of the shelves causing the glass to part and thus exposing the beautiful weapons lying in pristine condition, Sonic was too busy staring at the weapon that he was forbidden to touch to notice what his friend was gathering from the display shelf.

"Here you go Sonic, I think you will find these babies more than suitable", Knuckles then handed the blue blur a pair of HK MP5s along with enough magazines of ammunition to last a fair while. Sonic took the guns and proceeded to attach the ten magazines along his belt.

"If you wanna try them out, I have a built in shooting range".

"Aww sweet, cheers buddy I'd love to see what punch these things can pack".

Knuckles walked to the centre of the room, which was still shrouded in darkness, and stepped on a small switch on the floor that neither Sonic nor Tails had spotted. Once this was done more neon lights blazed into action exposing three shooting lanes with targets along a metal pulley system so the distance could be altered.

"Alright sonic lets see how you do"

"How far can the target be moved back?", enquired the cobalt hedgehog.

"About sixty five feet".

"Okay, but urhh I'm not used to using these things so set it back thirty feet", Knuckles obliged and set the pulley system into motion moving the target back the specified distance. Sonic then pulled two of the mags from his belt and loaded each weapon with them, turning the safety off and then priming both guns he aimed them at the target and fired. Not expecting the force that was unleashed by them Sonic was forced to pace back a few steps.

"Wow what a rush, I'm definitely using these", Knuckles just smiled at the comment.

"Now is my turn to try _these_ out" came the voice of Tails as he showed off a pair of Firestorm 380's much to Knuckles's surprise and annoyance.

"Hey, how did you get those out of the display case, only I know the code" barked the red echidna.

"Well Knuckles, you are looking at a techno wizard here, no coded lock can keep me out for long".

"I'm definitely not letting you down here alone my friend" came the reply.

Tails then proceeded to step up to Sonic's lane, the target that Sonic had used was literally peppered with bullet holes. However Tails felt that he could go one better, he had been trained by G.U.N after all.

"Send a new target back all the way will you Knuckles, I wanna try something".

"Sure thing".

Tails proceeded to load his two pistols and take aim at the target, he fired ten shots in total but with about two seconds between each shot. After he had finished he unloaded the weapons and neatly placed them back in their holsters. Knuckles went to grab the target that Tails had shot at and began to laugh as he walked back to show it to them.

"You flukey bastard, Tails", Knuckles the showed off the fox's handiwork. The target consisted of a black figure on a white background with no identifiable features, but Tails had seen to that. The fox had placed one shot on the left hand side of the head and another on the right creating eyes, he had also placed the remaining eight shots at the bottom of the head creating a smile.

"Lucky shot" remarked Sonic.

"Well thanks Knuckles for this stuff, now Sonic and I have a job to do but we'll pop by again. Oh and tell Julie that we're sorry about earlier".

Sonic and Tails then rushed out of the room and up towards the surface of the floating isle. They were both about to board Tails's 'Tornado' jet in order to leave the island when Knuckles suddenly appeared on the horizon and raced over to their position carrying many items in his arms and on his back.

"Knuckles what are you…".

"I'm coming along on this little escapade, besides you might need as much fire power as you can get, after all three soldiers are always better than just two".

"Numbers don't win battles my friend" remarked Tails.

"True but they sure do help, now I'm not taking no for an answer".

"But Knuckles, I cant let you tag along with us besides you have a kid on the way".

"So do you and Sonic already has two, so we're all in the same boat here and besides Julie's cool with me going so I don't see what the problem is".

"You have a point my friend, okay then, get aboard and we'll go to G.U.N Headquarters so we can pick up a ground vehicle".

"Why cant we just use this contraption to get us there, I thought you said this was an emergency", replied Knuckles.

"It is, but if we turn up in this she'll be dead meat before we can act, no, we have to play it safe and that means getting there under the cover of darkness and in such a fashion that no-one will spot us".

"Ahh, in that case I'm glad I brought these along". Knuckles then handed the two of them a pair of night vision goggles as well as a bullet proof vest each, he already had his on. Once he had handed out the equipment both of his comrades noticed what he had on his back, a British made L96A1 sniper rifle. Tails didn't ask any specifics but he knew in his mind that a rifle like that would be very useful from an elevated position, and besides it was always good to have an advantage over you enemy. They all clambered into the jet and Tails plotted a course to land at the nearest G.U.N airfield.

(**Ten minutes later at G.U.N airfield, approx forty miles from South Docklands**)

Tails landed the Tornado on the nearest runway and then proceeded to unload all of his passengers. Whilst Sonic and Knuckles proceeded to put all their equipment into the nearest Humvee Tails gave his mission orders to the driver in order to 'borrow' his vehicle, he was not amused about having his vehicle taken from him without warning.

"Okay umm…. Agent Prower, you're good to go", he then saluted the kitsune and Tails responded in the same manner.

Just as Knuckles was about to clamber into the passenger door a voice rang out…

"Hey haven't I seen you here before", came a voice from a G.U.N agent who casually walked up to the echidna. Knuckles had no idea who this person was, he just wanted to get in the car and go before anyone asked any questions, but now it seemed unavoidable and as much as he would have loved to have just ignored the man he decided to answer anyway.

"Maybe you have maybe you haven't, now I'm sorry but I'm in a bit of a rush".

"Sorry mate, I didn't mean to offend you", to which he turned around and walked back the way he had come.

Tails, who had noticed all that had gone on, just grabbed the car keys from the reluctant agent and clambered into the driver's seat. He knew that it would be dark when they arrived at the South Docklands and that suited his plans just fine, it was always better to remain hidden from view and strike at your enemies from the shadows. As the Humvee raced through the exit gates and out onto the main road Tails felt that now was as good a time as any to enquire what had gone on with Knuckles earlier.

"What was that all about, is there some history between you and G.U.N that I don't know about?".

"Lets just say that some history should remain in the past", came the blunt reply to the question. It was an answer but it definitely wasn't the one Tails was looking for.

…………………………………………………..

**So sorry if anyone felt that this last part of the chapter was a bit rushed, it was written from 12am to 2am after all. The part where Tails has a bit of target practice I got from one of the 'Lethal Weapon' films, although I can't remember which one. As I have said all the names of the guns are all real and they do look really amazing, but go see for yourselves. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 11: The Assault Commences

**Chapter 11: The Assault Commences**

**South Docklands: 01:48am**

It had steadily been getting dark for a while now but as the team neared the Docklands the night vision goggles were proving how invaluable they were, once the warehouse district had been accessed and Tails felt sure that they had not been spotted he dimmed the headlights and slowed the vehicle to a crawl. Knuckles felt agitated and Sonic was getting impatient, he hated going at slow speeds but what he really was getting fidgety about was the fact that he couldn't just barge in there with guns blazing. However he quelled his anxiousness, for deep down he knew that this was not going to be a case of shoot first and ask questions later, instead this was going to be nothing short of either saving a life or all of them ending up dead. Sonic just remained still and crossed his arms, fate and skill would decide the outcome of this fight.

The three of them had remained undetected so far in their journey but now they had to go the rest of the way on foot, this was because none of them had any idea what kind of surveillance had been set up nor how many guards had been posted along the warehouse's perimeter. Exiting the vehicle, Tails turned to Knuckles ordering him to climb up the fire escape ladder of the nearest building to see what their position was from the target warehouse. As Knuckles climbed to the top he could hear footsteps on the roof, silently he continued his climb and took a quick glance over the brickwork only to notice a lone sentry pacing back and forth along the roof. The echidna, at first, could not tell if the person was armed, however he suddenly caught a reflection in the moon light and he recognized the familiar shape of a Kalashnikov swinging back and forth from the strap around the person's neck.

Knuckles knew that he had no choice but to subdue the enemy and put him out of action for if he was to so much as scream then the whole operation would come crashing down around them, but for someone like him that was not an option. Knuckles clambered over the brickwork and crept up behind the figure, using his tremendous strength he grabbed the combatant by the neck and twisted it with such brute force that it snapped like a twig. As the body began to convulse, due to the nerves slowly dying, he laid the body gently on the ground and set up his rifle position on the far side of the roof. The position couldn't have been more perfect because it gave him an excellent view over the entire complex, especially the building that they were going to attack.

Tails had decided to climb to the top of the building in order to check on Knuckles's situation, as he climbed over the brickwork the first thing that came into his line of sight was the corpse of the patrol unit but he paid it no heed and headed to where Knuckles was setting up his firearm.

"I see you can handle yourself well".

"Needs must", came the reply from the echidna who was busy zeroing his rifle scope.

"I wonder where you learned stealth attacks like that, my friend. Maybe G.U.N has something to do with it", Knuckles got the hint at what the fox was getting at but he did not give a reply.

"Anyway it does not matter, now then what do you see?".

Knuckles stood up and pointed to the target, "Over there, you see it, warehouse 359G, that's the one you want I take it".

Tails just nodded, "Is there any sign of Rouge at all?".

"I haven't fully checked yet, but if you zoom in with those goggles you should get a fairly clear picture about what is going on in there".

Tails adjusted the sight on the goggles and was able to view both floors of the warehouse, inside he could see Rouge tied to a chair and looking very pissed off but not frightened, "_That's my girl, just hold on babe I'm coming for you_" was the thought that raced through his mind. He then glanced around the rest of the building to get a better idea of what opposition they would face once they made their move, on the bottom floor he could see a vicious looking armadillo fingering his gun as well as a purple chameleon sitting on the ground next to the metal staircase in a position of what looked like meditation. However, it was the argument that was taking place on the second floor that most attracted his interest. As Tails zoomed in he could see a familiar looking wolf having a full blown row with a silver hedgehog, standing about two or three feet away and leaning up against a wall stood a very powerful looking crocodile with a long toothy grin on his face, apparently he seemed perfectly willing to let the two of them argue amongst themselves.

"Perfect, this is just the break we need. Whilst they are busy fighting amongst themselves Sonic and I will sneak in grab Rouge and get her to safety, then we can go back and try and get Kayden outta there". Knuckles was still confused as to who exactly this Kayden character was, but he decided to not bother asking questions for he knew that this Kayden character seemed to be a G.U.N traitor and that was enough info for him.

"Alright Knuckles this is how its gonna play out, Sonic and I will head towards the warehouse at which point I will give you a signal and you must take down the guards that are patrolling the perimeter which will allow me and Sonic to gain access safely, understood".

"I got it, but what will your signal be?", to this Tails just pointed at his watch and Knuckles instantly knew what he meant.

"Excellent, mate. Sonic and I will proceed as planned, just watch your back okay", Knuckles just nodded and Tails walked off towards the opposite side of the roof and began his decent down the fire escape.

(**Meanwhile, within warehouse 359G: 02:23am**)

"Alright Silver I did what you wanted now where is my family, where is my wife and son?".

The silver hedgehog was in no hurry to divulge that sort of information, it was more fun for him to keep his victim on tender hooks. Silver just walked over to Kayden and put his hand on his shoulder, "Patience my friend, patience. You will soon be with them, once we are all out of here in the next hour or so I will then tell you where you can find them".

Kayden just pushed his hand off his shoulder, looking at his boss with great suspicion. He then nodded towards Rouge, "And what about her, what will happen when this is all over. I don't want her harmed in any way, understood".

The hedgehog just gave a toothy grin and proceeded to place his right hand over his gun holster determined to make a point, "Listen, my friend, you don't get to make any demands of me, I give the orders, but with regards to her I think I'll hang on to her for a while. She has proved quite amusing".

"She is pregnant you know, with Prower's child".

"Of course I fucking know that you fool, why the hell do you think I take such _special_ care of her, if Prower comes round here I'll have him right in the palm of my hand. Surely he won't risk his bitch's life just to get to me".

"Don't underestimate that fox, he'll have a plan up his sleeve, count on it".

"Anyway it matters not, for within the next hour we'll be outta here. So just do as I say and you may yet walk out of this alive", Kayden didn't pursue the matter of Rouge any further, yes he didn't want her harmed but he was more concerned about the wellbeing of his own family. The wolf then calmly walked away as the crocodile began a personal chat with the hedgehog, but concerning what he could not tell.

Making sure that the wolf was out of earshot, Vector now began his own verbal attack on Silver. "You need to get rid of him, he'll cause us nothing but problems in the end just like Saleen".

"All in due time, Vector. However, for now we keep him ignorant of the truth and when the time is right you can take care of him yourself should you wish it". The croc just gave an evil grin and walked away.

Watching the green reptile disappear from view Silver began to feel that concern that had surfaced before, "_I swear if that fucking leather suitcase gives me any more grief, I'm gonna kill him myself. I just hope that for his sake it wont come to that_", his attention became distracted as he noticed Rouge sniggering in the background. Suspiciously, he advanced towards her…

"And what may I ask is so funny?".

"Your losing control again, asshole. It'll only be a matter of time before all the others turn against you, you might see it coming but then again the closer an enemy is the harder he is to see".

Silver's response was to pull out his revolver and shove it underneath her chin, "Do you see this, because if you so much as squeak in my presence again then this gun will be the last thing you see…", the hedgehog's voice had been calm until this point when he let out such a scream of anger that Rouge promptly froze in her seat, "…DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME!".

(**Back outside: 02:42am**)

"Ok Sonic, you ready for this".

Sonic just cocked his guns and held the pair of them above his shoulders, "Ready, lets go bro".

The two of them raced down the narrow streets in-between the buildings, even though they moved at such quick speeds not any sound was made by their shoes impacting on the ground. As they continued forward Tails would frequently glance up towards the roofs of the buildings to see if they could spot any guards or indeed just to make sure that the guards did not spot them. Unfortunately the moonlight almost gave the entire game away, an alert sentry on one of the many rooftops glanced down and noticed Sonic's guns reflecting the light, aiming his rifle the guard was about to fire until he suddenly arched back, fell on his knees and collapsed onto the floor. The only sound that was heard was that of the body hitting the deck, the gun shot made no noise what so ever, and back at where Knuckles was situated the echidna confidently ejected the used round and reloaded. All this time Sonic and Tails remained unaware of what had transpired.

The two heroes on the ground at last reached the perimeter of warehouse 359G, hiding in the shadows Tails looked around the corner using his night vision goggles to spot any passing sentries. Sure enough there were some, three to be exact, and they appeared to be heavily armed and donned flak jackets and heat vision goggles. Tails immediately turned to face Sonic…

"We have three little problems, but nothing that Knuckles can't handle", at which point he activated a small beacon on his wrist watch.

The watch on Knuckles's wrist emitted a small red light at which point a voice could be heard over the mini-speaker. "Knuckles do you read me, have reached target position, three enemies to be neutralized, over".

Knuckles did not give a verbal reply to the message, instead he zoomed his sights on the first sentry he came across. Now the trade mark of a true hunter is to show patience beyond that of a normal human in order to achieve a successful kill, however Knuckles was no human and so as he locked his sights onto the first target but he did not take into account the positions of the other targets. The first shot missed the sentry's head by mere centimeters but the second made its mark, which included a nice small hole in the side of the guards head, unfortunately though the sudden death of their comrade sprung the other two into action, they rushed for the alarm trigger but one was instantly grounded by a bullet to the back. Without thinking, Sonic opened fire on the third sentry killing him instantly.

"Shit Sonic, now you've really done it".

"No going back now bro, lets get in there".

On the warehouse's second floor the unexpected sound of gun fire startled the silver hedgehog, "Shit, what the hell is going on".

"It's game over for you, that's what", commented the batgirl knowing now that this could mean liberation had finally come.

"QUIET BITCH!", came Silver's reply as he swiftly landed a punch across her face, knocking her unconscious. But was she right he thought to himself, was this the end, is this how fate decided it should be. His thoughts of defeat and panic were interrupted by the arrival of Espio, Vector, Rijak and Kayden all looking to their leader in this time of crisis.

"Prower is here and he's got backup, what do you suggest", Espio asked.

Silver began to panic, he could feel his whole world collapsing around him now, he had maintained control for so long but now it seemed only to be an illusion. And Vector now seized his chance.

"This waste of flesh is no leader, he's a coward, if you want to beat this guy then follow me", Vector turned and was about to head off towards the staircase to engage the enemy when a single shot rang out. Vector collapsed onto his knees clutching his neck desperately trying to breathe, he squirmed on the floor as blood began to pour over his hands and down his chest. Finally he tried to gasp until he remained motionless and silent on the floor. Silver stared down the barrel of his revolver before putting it away, the others first looked at the green corpse and then turned towards their leader with mixing looks of shock and horror on their faces.

The hedgehog had now felt such a surge of adrenaline rush through him that he confidently strode over to his comrades, who took a few steps to the side in order to avoid another possible outburst of wrath, and uttered in a quiet tone…

"That was an unfortunate but necessary sacrifice, now then will you do as I say from now on?".

The chameleon and armadillo instantly nodded and headed off down the stairs grabbing their guns as they went, Kayden was not so eager to join the fight for he had more pressing concerns.

"Please I'm asking you to tell me where my family is", his question was answered by a gun to the face.

"You get down there now and stop Prower, or I will make sure that neither you nor your family survive the night. Understand". The hedgehog then retracted his gun from the terrified wolf's face and walked away into the shadows.

Meanwhile, downstairs Sonic and Tails were getting shot at from all sides. The two of them had entered through the twin metal doors and were immediately welcomed by bullets flying towards them, luckily they had noticed some scattered crates lying around the floor and decided to use them as effective cover. Sonic dived to the left of the crates firing rapidly as he went, once he landed he ejected the used magazines and reloaded another pair and continued peppering the enemy positions. Tails on the other hand was calculating in his mind the positions of his targets, firing his well placed shots forced the armadillo to take cover on his side the room. The fox then began to stealthily maneuver himself round the back of his target, Sonic was inadvertently assisting with his plan by firing wildly all over the place and so making sure that the enemies stayed where they were.

Eventually Rijak took it upon himself to launch a counterattack, whilst Espio went into stealth mode the armadillo jumped over the top of his defensive metal crate and charged to where he thought Tails was hiding, however when he looked over he could see no-one there but when he turned round he was instantly met with two shots to the chest and one to the face. Taking the force of the blow directly, Rijak fell onto his armored back dead. Tails blew the smoke away from his gun barrels and turned to face Sonic's position.

"Yo Sonic, how you holding up".

"Doing good so far, I see that you've taken down one but wasn't there a chameleon somewhere around here".

"Yeah, I think he's gone into stealth mode, better watch yourself".

"Don't worry bro, I got…", Sonic was cut off by a swift punch to the chest causing him to fall to his knees, he then picked himself up and tried to aim at an invisible target but before he could fire a shot another punch hit him straight in the face spilling a bit of blood from his lip and causing him to collapse to the ground.

"SONIC!", screamed Tails as he could see his brother being punched and kicked like a rag doll as he lay on the ground. The Kitsune aimed his guns but whilst his enemy was invisible he could not take a chance and risk shooting Sonic by mistake, he had to wait for an opportunity to present itself although watching Sonic getting helplessly beaten didn't sit to well with him.

Again and again Sonic took the abuse and Tails tried desperately to focus on where the enemy was, suddenly an idea came to him, he looked up at the roof and saw neon lights flickering from the ceiling. Aiming his guns at the light that lay directly above Sonic's position Tails fired at it causing the glass to shatter and sparks to fly, as the glass fell, shards of it embedded themselves within the chameleon causing many serious cuts that began to bleed. Now that Tails could see where he was, he let out a volley of shots that went through the reptile's flesh like a knife through warm butter causing him to drop to the floor in a pool of his own blood. Unfortunately though, the falling glass had also injured Sonic as well.

"This is really taking the piss now, my friend", came a blunt comment as he winced in pain, the glass had missed his main body but his previously uninjured leg now had shards of glass embedded in it.

"I'm sorry Sonic but I had to do something otherwise he would have beaten you unconscious".

"No… worries… lil bro, but it looks… as if I'm not… gonna be much use to you now. Shame but… it was fun whilst it lasted".

"I'll contact Knuckles and tell him to get you out of here, just hold on and keep pressure on that leg to stop the bleeding", Tails switched on the communicator on his watch and contacted his red furred friend.

"Why am I not surprised that Sonic got injured, its just like him to go in there guns blazing. Only fools rush in you know" came the voice over the radio.

"Fuck you, knucklehead" came Sonic's angry reply.

"I'm on my way Tails, just tell Sonic to hang tight".

As Tails ended the transmission with Knuckles he suddenly felt the cold metal of a gun being forced into the back of his head, "Tails, I'm sorry its come to this but I must do what I have to", Tails didn't say anything as Kayden moved into Sonic's line of sight. Turning to face Sonic, Kayden spoke…

"You are not needed here Sonic, this is between me and Tails, I'm giving you this chance to walk out of here. I suggest you take it". Sonic did not give a verbal reply, instead he just glared at Kayden before turning to face his brother with a look of shame and sadness in his eyes.

"I'm not leaving you bro, no matter what happens".

Tails just looked deep into the hedgehog's eyes and simply smiled, "Thank you Sonic, but you must go, you need medical attention and Knuckles can take you to safety. Don't worry about me I'll be fine".

Sonic was about to argue but he noticed Tails give a quick wink at which point the blue hedgehog knew that he had a plan formulating in his mind. Sonic then proceeded to force himself off the ground and limp his way over to the door, but before he disappeared outside he gave one last look back towards his brother, and smiled. Then he disappeared from sight leaving Kayden holding Tails at gun point.

…………………………………………………………………….

**I believe this is what you call a 'cliff hanger moment', anyway not long to go now before the end of the story and I apologise to all that have been following that this is taking so long to complete. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. **


End file.
